Chapter 5 The Awaken Vampire
by Jenn38145
Summary: Find out the truth of Eva's father


Damon:

Elena had staked Eva but had luckily missed her heart thanks to Caroline and Stefan. They had jumped Elena and were holding her down as I ran over to Eva to remove the stake. "What the hell are you thinking Elena?" Stefan yelled. "She tried to kill all of us what the hell are all of you thinking? She isn't Eva anymore didn't you see her face. She was enjoying torturing us." Elena yelled back. "That's because she is compelled Elena." I yelled at her. "Damon what are you going to do with her?" Elena asks. "That isn't any of your concern. Stefan remove her from here and keep her away from us." I said angrily. "Alright, but what are you going to do with Eva?" Stefan asks. "I'm going to take her to the house and lock her in the room and figure out the rest as I go along." I say. "Do you think that is the best option?" he asks. "Do you have a better plan?" I ask. "Not at the moment I guess I don't." he says. "Well this is all I have so you can either help or stay the hell away your choice little brother but one thing is for sure keep Elena away." I say. "I'll make sure she stays away and get Caroline to keep an eye on her and I'll meet you back at the house. Damon, make certain you secure her and remember she isn't who you think she is. Maybe you should wait." He says. "Stefan I've got this, get your girlfriend out of here." I say sarcastically. Bonnie comes running up at that point and says she would like to come with me and may be able to help. "Fine let's go." I say.

Back at the house I took Eva down to the room and even though I hated it I had to chain her down to the bed. She was still unconscious and she looked so peaceful I couldn't believe it had been a year since I had seen her and there was right in front of me. But I couldn't go to her yet I had to wait and see if I could get through to her. I left and went back upstairs to see if Bonnie had figured out a way to get through to Eva.

Elena:

"Stefan how could you stop me from killing her. She won't stop until were all dead." I say. "Listen to yourself would you won't us to kill you without trying to figure out a way to help you." He says. "It isn't Eva, who knows what Katherine has done to her or what she has taught her or told her to do. You weren't there when Isobel was compelled to do." I yell. "Elena you don't know the whole story behind Eva and if you did then you wouldn't be so quick to kill." He says. "What do you mean by that?" I ask. "Just trust me Elena we will explain more we haven't finished looking in to all aspects of it." He says. "Trust you, what the hell are you talking about." I yell. "All we know is that Eva and you are related but we don't know in which capacity yet." He says. "I'm not related to that bitch, and you can go to hell for thinking so." I yell and walk out.

Stefan has gone nuts if he thinks that Eva and I are related. There is no way possible that were related. How could they even think it, I just don't get it. I have to get Damon to understand. He always understand me I have to get to him, he will make sense of all of this.

Damon:

"Bonnie please tell me you have something." I say. "I'm trying to channel Eva but I'm not getting anything. It's like she isn't here." She says. "Bonnie she is downstairs chained to a freaking bed. What do you mean it's like she isn't here." I demand. "I know she is here physically but the essence of her is missing." She says. "Bonnie what are you trying to say?" I ask. "Damon I'm not sure the Eva we know is still around." She said sympathetically. "No I will not accept that, she still in there Bonnie. Dig deeper and find her please I'm begging you." I say desperately. "I will Damon I promise but I think the best bet to get her back is you talking to her." She says.

I go back down to the room and unlock the door and she hasn't moved. I pull up a chair next to her bed and just watch her sleep as I sip on my bourbon. I hear a noise at the door and turn around and there he is my drinking buddy. "Ric what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask. "Thought you could use the company." He said. "I don't need to be babysat I am not going to let her go." I say. "I'm not here to babysit you I'm here because I want to be." He says. "Fine but I'm not much company right at the moment, you want a drink." I say. "Seriously Damon how long have we known each other." He laughs. "Stupid question I guess." I laugh for first time in a year. "What is the situation?" he asks. "Well tonight I get a frantic call from Caroline and went back to the celebration and I found her in the basement. Katherine has done a number on her I just don't know how severe." I say. "Why is Katherine so interested in Eva?" he asks. I proceeded to tell Alaric the version of what Katherine had told Eva and then I told him what Stefan and I had come with but nothing to back it up yet. "Are you telling me that Eva could be Isobel's daughter?" he asks. "No I don't she is, I think she is Miranda's daughter." I say. "Um that is interesting, does Elena know any of this?" he asks. "No we didn't want to tell her until we had proof." I say. "Well I'm going to go." Ric says suddenly. "Ok you don't have to go so quickly. She is going to be out for a bit." I say. "Nah it's alright I will come by tomorrow and check in on you." He says.

"Thanks Ric you're a good friend." I say. Alaric leaves and I'm left with just my thoughts.

It had been hours sitting in the chair and nothing had changed I decided I needed to feed. "No change." Stefan says. "Hasn't moved at all, you take care of Elena?" I ask. "She won't be coming over here so don't worry about Elena. What are we going to do with Eva once she awakens?" he asks. "Stefan I don't know yet, right now I am just hoping she does wake up." I say. "We don't know what Katherine's done to her but I promise you brother we will get her back." He says. "Have you done any more research about Miranda?" I ask to change the subject. "Damon I didn't want to tell you but there is no record of Miranda having another child other than Jeremy, and Jenna hasn't had children." He says. "What about Isobel?" I ask. "It looks like Isobel is Eva's daughter. Eva was born eleven months before Elena but I'm still not sure of the father." He says. "It can't be Gavin, vampires can't procreate. If it's not Gavin then who the hell is it." I ask. "I don't know I'm still researching." He says. "Please keep me updated." I say. Stefan walks by and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I promise we will bring her back." He says and leaves.

I decide to get some sleep it seemed to be forever before I fall asleep. Suddenly I hear a stumbling coming down the stairs. I jump up and I find Alaric at the bottom of the stairs. "Ric what in the hell are you doing?" I say. He is drunk off his ass. "I figured it out." He slurs. "Figured out what exactly?" I ask. "Damon did I ever tell you that I knew Isobel as a teen?" he stampers. "No you didn't Alaric what the hell are trying to say." I say frustrated. "Isobel and I knew each other before we got back together in college." He says. "Why is this relevant?" I ask. "Because that girl in that room is my daughter." He says before he passes out. I drop to my knees next to my drunken friend in shock.


End file.
